Terrible Things
by DarlingYourDemonsAllLookLikeMe
Summary: Now, baby, I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things. Sam/Freddie.


_Terrible Things_

_Dear Taylor,_

It all started with a kiss. A kiss, and those stares with her teasing blue eyes meeting his soft brown eyes, not breaking even for a moment. She knew then, when he stared at her. She knew he was in love with her, no matter what he said. She was still a tease, though. Her smirk was still there, and it wasn't leaving any time soon. The way every smile she gave lit up her entire face, reaching her eyes, sparkling. Neither was going to be the one to make the first move – he was too stubborn and she, well. She just wanted to see him struggle.

"_Just to get it over with," she said._

Their first kiss, it was on the old fire escape, over a bucket of meatballs. Well, he wouldn't have it any other way. She did love meatballs, anyway. Their second kiss was outside too. Who wants candle lit dinners over a dirty pavement, anyway?

They had lots of kisses after that. Lots of fights, too. He screamed, she screamed. She broke things, he picked up the pieces. She cried, with Carly to comfort her. He'd come and kiss her, and then they'd be okay again. It wasn't quite oh so simple, like you might believe, but it worked. They broke up, but not for long. They were sixteen and thought it was truly serious now, and everyone else truly believed it too.

They graduated soon after, and then they were free. Sealed their newly found freedom with a kiss. As they threw their hats up in the air, and Mrs Benson clapped, and Pam winked, holding onto the arm of some guy she saw outside.

"My little Sammy," She'd said. "I love you, Sam." That sparkly smile was back, and he beamed from behind her, hugging his own mom close. It wasn't all plain sailing from there. They went to college and got their degrees, together once again. While he made his fancy speech from the seats, she clapped and whistled every part of her glowing at her boyfriend's success. He whooped at her while she cried something about fried chicken, and no one could tell how happy they really were.

They were twenty now, and had their own little apartment and life. It was bliss for them; they could finally be themselves, together and for ever. Mere months later, things got rocky. She was throwing up and shouting all the time – not that that was much different. She even fainted a couple of times. They were distraught, and it seemed like no one knew what was wrong. Mrs Benson came over a lot, and that was some of the only times Freddie went out when she was sick. She sat with Sam at the table, and one of the times she was there she fainted right out. Mrs Benson fussed around her, using her vast knowledge of medicine to try and make her better. She lied her down and checked her pulse, temperature, anything. She used her smelling salts to wake her up and that made Sam worse. It made her throw up, the smell made her sick to her stomach. To be honest, the only positive thing about that day was a pregnancy test.

Sam bloomed during her pregnancy, after the shock had worn off. She smiled and glowed, and showed off her "bump" with pride. She still looked very young though, and twenty was considered young, though at least she wasn't a teen. She did get sick of not being able to fit in her jeans, though she didn't gain much weight and stayed very petite. Months later, Freddie came in with a surprise. He came in, and blindfolded her, told her to stay put and not move in case she bumped into something. Sam compelled, surprisingly (she was very protective of her little bump) and stayed put. Freddie opened the door and led in the guest.

"Freddie, what are you doing? You know that if you frighten me I'll murder you, pregnant or not!" She threatened, though inside she knew he'd never to anything to harm him or the baby.

She opened her eyes, taking off her blindfold and was taken aback.

"Dad?"

Standing in front of her, after all these years was her very own dad. She burned with anger. She knew, even before her baby was born, she could never leave it. She'd die for her baby. She knew, even after all these years, that her dad still loved her though.

"Sam," he breathed, taking it all in. The last time he'd seen his little girl she was in pigtails and jeans with a dirty muddy tee shirt. Now she had her hair in a messy ponytail, though she still looked gorgeous, and she had a baby growing inside her. He was going to have a grandbaby, and his little girl had grown up.

"Freddie asked me something, after he found me. Now he wants to ask you, I think." Freddie nodded, and Sam shook her head, confused. He knelt down on one knee.

"I scoured the earth trying to find your father, just so I could ask him. I asked your mom too. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love you, and I love our baby," He kissed her tummy and she giggled, the sound the best he'd ever heard. "You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

She nodded, the tears welling in her eyes. "You're just asking because you got me pregnant." She teased, shaking her head, her dirty blonde hair swishing.

"You caught me." He replied, smiling up at her.

"Of course I'll marry you." He swung her around, kissing her on the lips sweetly.

She chose a pretty wedding dress, white and flowing. Carly and Wendy and Melanie as bridesmaids in light blue dresses that puffed out a bit. They had Gibby as pageboy and Spencer as best man/ring bearer. Sam's dad gave her away and Freddie thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, though by this time she was about eight months pregnant. Nobody thought the wedding was because of the baby, though. Everyone knew it was because they loved each other to the moon and back.

Weeks later, their gorgeous baby girl was born, weighing six pounds and three ounces. She was small, like her mother, with her father's nose and mother's eyes. She had wisps of blonde hair, just like her mother. She was most like her mother, and Freddie loved that. She was the most wonderful person in the world, beside her mother. They named her Taylor. Taylor must have been the most loved baby in the whole world, getting new visitors every day, and being watched while she slept.

Everything went well, Taylor grew, and Sam and Freddie watched on as their little girl took her first steps, said her first words (momma) and smiled at everything. She was growing more and more like her mother, and she was techy and smart with gadgets like her father.

Years later, when Taylor was just turning four, Sam came home looking white as a sheet.

"Can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick." She stuttered. He held her as she cried, cradling her baby in her arms.

"I've only got weeks." Freddie collapsed too, tears pouring. She composed herself, forcing a smile at her baby, who wasn't really a baby anymore.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Taylor asked, not understanding. Sam shook her head.

"Nothing, come on. It's your bed time."

"Mommy?" Freddie stepped in.

"No, no. Don't argue with mommy." She toddled into bed, with Sam chasing after her. She tucked her in, kissing her pale forehead and smoothing back her blonde curls.

"I love you, baby." Taylor mumbled an "I love you too" back, and then Sam walked out, making sure she was okay.

"Please don't be sad, now. I really believe that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

They just lied there, that night.

Soon, everything was over. He had to accept that she was gone, for ever. She'd slipped away in his arms, not even weeks later. She still had her lovely blonde hair and every time he closed his eyes he saw her blue eyes, still teasing him. The funeral was the hardest part, really letting go. He held Taylor in his arms, and she didn't even understand. She kept asking about mommy, and he had to break her and his heart by explaining that she wasn't coming back, but she'd be watching her. They cried, cried at the funeral, cried at home, and cried at work and at school.

He has to see her again and again in his daughter, and that kills him. He loved her so much, and he loves her too.

So, don't fall in love there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I beg to choose to walk away, walk away, don't let him get you. I can't bear the same thing happen to you. Now, baby, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.

_Love, daddy. _

**A/N: **

**If you didn't get this, Freddie was telling Taylor (his daughter) the love story of him and Sam, but from an outside perspective. It's meant to be a letter. It's based on Terrible Things by Mayday Parade if you didn't get that. It's a really sad song so I hope this did it…justice (?). I know that it's son, obviously but I wanted daughter. **

**:)**


End file.
